hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Questions
Domo! I can't believe I'm doing my eleventh set of questions coz I thought I'd ran out but they just keep coming, like Komugi's Gungi moves, lol. I hope you guys could find time to answer or give your thoughts about each question/thought below... Have fun! And by the way, I finally decided to read the manga... So, lots of questions really.. Though the info we have about the Dark Continent arc are still too hazy to think about too much.. Very interesting arc and I think it's gonna be a long one, if Togashi ever gets back to it... So, I'll fire away: 1) Does anyone here have a theory about the Phantom Troupe's spider tattoos? Is it compulsary to have one? It seems like each member has to have one and show it around at one point in time to the other members to prove their loyalty to the group. Otherwise, Hisoka wouldn't have made an effort to keep one. 2) Just for fun, we've seen Shizuku's tatoo, we've seen Hisoka's fake one. How about the others? Where do you think the rest of them hide theirs? 3) Kortopi can make 50 buildings which could function as En. If a normal building in the show has a 100m radius (like the Cemetery hotel where Silva, Zeno and Chrollo fought), that means 1 building is around 200m. Multiply that by 50 you get 10,000m or 6.21miles coverage. A whopping 3x the extent of Pitou's en, capable of remaining for 24 hours. I wonder what's his aura reserve and how formidable of an opponent he could be. 4) If you're Squalla, would you have also brought with you the scarlet eyes when told to get out of the hotel immediately? 5) In episode 57, @2:38 & @3:00 the newspaper Leorio was reading at the lobby had an article about Mr. Battera, the guy who bought almost all of the GI consoles. I don't know how many people noticed that. But I commented about it on Crunchyroll some time ago, it was quite an easter egg. Also, I thought it's unfortunate that Battera kept it a secret why he wanted the GI game so bad.. After all, there are probably hunters out there who could have healed his girlfriend. 6) Just a thought here from episode 85. Near the end, Killua said that after learning nen himself, he could see that Netero, Morel and Knov are incredibly strong. But he still couldn't see them defeating Pitou. What can you say about his ability to gauge nen and battle prowess? I think it's a special talent of his and given that he has a pretty accurate gauging, his comparison of 2 Hisokas for Machi and Nobunaga could also be close(???). So, could it be that Hisoka is really only around Machi and Nobunaga's level? After all, it was confirmed by Netero himself that Pitou was stronger than him. 7) Why was there a plan to infiltrate using Palm? I thought it didn't matter that she's disguised, Pitou's En would have detected her. 8) How would you compare Kite's reaction(resolve) to Pitou's sudden appearance to Knov seeing Pouf's Aura? Don't you think that it was a little too much to show Knov crumble to that extent, given he's one of the talents Netero acknowledged while Kite doesn't even seem to be that popular among the Hunter Association's higher ups? 9) What do you think woud have happened had Pouf never came up with the idea of using Welfin to call Pitou (informing the RG that Komugi was "safe"). How do you think Pitou would have handled the situation knowing that Palm could monitor their situation and that Komugi would get in danger if it's revealed that Kite can't be turned back to normal. Category:Blog posts